The Might of Rox
by NebStorm
Summary: A new avatar from the earth bender tribe. After the world was brought to harmony, their seemed to be no reason for anyone to find the Avatar anymore, but the world isn't in harmony as people think. Peace between all nations will soon crumble if Avatar Rox doesn't do anything to stop it. Will balance be maintained or will Rox loose to his internal and external battles to come.
1. Chapter 1 Rox

**Neb: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra**

**Rox: He is simply a fan who wishes to create a fic on a new Avatar**

**Neb: His name of course is Rox**

**Rox: This is the Sides of Rox**

_Earth, Fire, Water, Air, long ago their were four nations who had lived in harmony, they went into war and the Avatar had brought them back together, but a force of darkness wishes to seperate the lands once more. Only Rox can save the world from being deprived of the regained harmony. Only he can bring peace to the Earth..._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Hey Rox," a boy shouted from several feet away from a muscular teenager who was sitting under a tree taking a nap. The area he was at was quiet with a long vast field that stopped at the town where turtle ducks and rabbit ducklings traveled the street under people's feet. A nice place to live at so long as you are not going into the dark alleys. Rox never listened to that rule. He was big enough to make it around dark roads without getting mugged. Rox was dressed in a traditional green and beige Earth kingdom outfit that his mother had put together for him. Though people now are no longer separated by nations, some people prefer to stick out with their cultural uniforms and clothing. Rox yawned as he looked over lazily at the kid.

"What," he replied grumpily. "I just wandered if you wanted to ply foot ball with us. He raised his eyebrow at the kid. "It's a game that all element benders and non benders can play, the nonbenders even allow us to use our bending skills," the boy cried happily. Rox didn't seem to care about this new game.

"Come on Rox, isn't this proof that we are all living in harmony," the boy shouted.

"Their will always be a water bender that believes the north should have one the war, their will always be a fire bender who worships a guy who was defeated nearly two hundred years ago, an air bender who wants no affiliation with his own tribe, so he starts a fight about it, an earth bender who gets to cocky, because he can split the ground in half, or a non-bender who thinks we should all die," Rox shouted. "This world is not in harmony, my father had paid the price for believing it was when a group of fire benders decided to form a gang to praise the old ways of their kingdom, by using anger and hate to fuel their flames, and the need to feed their fire with bodies," he growled. The kid backed away from him. "I'm sorry Fendo, but I don't belong with other kids or teenagers, I need to learn why life is the way it is" he grumbled before closing his eyes and laying back down.

"Your going to figure out all of life's problems by laying under a tree," Fendo responded sceptically.

"Yep," he replied. The boy shrugged and walked away.

"Maybe, you need fun," Fendo reasoned.

"Fun isn't for me, I'm sorry," he sighed...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Please don't," Rox cried. Fire blasted into a taller man with tanned skin and a muscular body with his hair tied back into a ponytail. _

_"In the name of the Phoenix King, you will all be purged by fire," a man laughed. Rox crushed the man with earth bending and did the same to everyone who came at him. He had suddenly blacked out while his body was still moving with it's eyes glowing and the tattoo of his noble families symbol of a crescent with a circle inside of it was glowing as well. "You will pay," he shouted as he sent all of the men underground crushing them. _

_"T-the.. Avatar," one of the men gawked before being sent away in flames. The house had burned down and he was dug up later when the police arrived,but his fathers body was burned away. The fire benders supposedly had accidentally killed themselves in the process of destroying the house. _

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Rox woke up from his slumber as he dreamed about himself killing all of those men. I-I c-couldn't have done that," he gawked. "I bent fire," he realized. "Wait, but I'm an earth bender, a bender of stone and crystal. Why am I the Avatar?!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Children of Darkness

**Neb: So the next chapter has come.**

**Rox: He does not own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content.**

Rox decided to go for a walk. It's not like he sleeps all the time, after all exercise is an important part to being an Earth bender. OF course, he's not walking to exercise, he walking to help himself relax after his last nightmare. _"What the hell,"_ he thought as he heard screaming from the distance. He ran as fast as he could towards the screaming as if that is something he is suppose to do. It felt familiar somehow. Running towards danger in order to protect, but why, he is suppose to be a lazy guy who exercises in his spare time. He barely eats in his free time, but he does enough to get by in life. "Stop," he yelled as he saw a man carrying two swords tossing a girl on the ground. The girl was dressed in a red t-shirt and black pants. She was shooting fire at that man, but the man was waving away the fire with air bending. He grinned as he kicked her in the stomach causing her to cough and fall to the ground. The man pointed his swords at her and grinned again like the devil. "I said stop," he shouted before kicking some earth at the man. The man sliced it in half with his swords and kicked a wave of air at Rox. Rox fell back and grunted as his back landed in the ground. He looked up and saw the man had a dark aura around him as he slammed his foot in the girl. "Stop it," Rox shouted again before swinging his foot while still on the ground causing the ground to split and send the man in a full split.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," the man yelled. He turned his face to see his opponent revealing dark red glowing eyes. The man was bald to no surprise and he wore a black leather jacket and a red shirt. he fired another wave of wind at Rox sending him into a wall. The girl sent a wave of fire at him, but he saved that away with more wind and then slammed his foot in her throat. "Is this all, I wanted a challenge," the man laughed. Rox grunted as he stood back up.

"You want to a challenge fine," Rox shouted as he slammed his foot in the stone building next to him and shifted the building at the man. The man floated over the building and Rox quickly slid under it and grabbed the girl and buried the both of themselves under ground. The girl looked to be fifteen which is only a month away from Rox.

"You OK," he asked. A blush appeared on her face from being so close to him.

"I'm fine," she replied before an opening appeared in the ground sending them both out in front of him. "The children of Vatu are displeased," he growled. He shot another wave of wind sending Both of them in a wall. Rox stood back up more pissed than ever as he roared fire out of his mouth causing the man to fly back with ugly burn marks across his face. "You bastard, I won't forget this," he cried as he flew away. Rox was about to turn to the other girl, but heard more screaming from a different area. "Hold on a second," he told her before running towards the screaming.

"Wait, your not ready to take on the children of Vatu," she yelled after him...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fendo fell back as a muscular man with black long hair, dark brown skin, and a blue trench coat stood over him. The man's eyes were glowing black as he begun moving the water from the grass around him. "Leave him alone," three of the teenagers shouted after everyone else had run away. One of them had begun bending fire at the man while the other two were throwing rocks with no bending. Fendo kicked his own wave of mud a him using water bending, but the man quickly cleared the mud of it's dirt and started whipping Fendo with the water. Fendo yelled out in pain until a giant wave of fire hit the man. The man got back to his feet and smirked.

"Vatu shall awaken and break the balance of lands," the man grumbled before leaving.

"Rox, did you fire bend at him?" Rox looked at his friend and then ran after the man, he wasn't going to let the man get away. "Rox, I can't believe it," Fendo shouted with glee. "Harmony shall continue, for the Avatar master of all four elements walks among us again," Fendo shouted with glee.


	3. Chapter 3 The Avatar's duty

**Neb: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Korra: Review to your hearts content!**

**Aang: We hope you enjoy the fic!**

"Leave me alone you little prick," The water bender yelled as he ran through the grassy field scarring rabbit ducklings and pony deers away. He pulled water out of the grass to fight with whipping at the avatar with it. Rox stomped his foot on the ground creating a wall in front of himself and then he projected it at his opponent who flipped over it and fired Icicles at him. Rox dodged the attack and slammed his foot on the ground creating cracks under the water avatar and then he slammed his foot into the man as the cracks caused him to trip. "Sonya, Vixen destroy this punk," he yelled before two girls jumped down. One was wearing all black with black lipstick, a ninja outfit minus the mask, and a black scarf. She also wore purple crystal bracelets.

"I shall master," she smiled. The other girl was wearing all red with a red scarf, a red leather jacket cut short to show her belly button, a red skirt, and blood red boots. She also carried a white leather bag on her side.

"I shall send him in flames," she responded.

"So you've learned fire and earth Avatar," the man laughed."Then you've met you match," he gloated before turning away.

"I won't let you get away with hurting Nick," Rox yelled before slamming his foot in the ground causing boulders to fly at them. They both dodged each attack with ease. The goth girl created crystal blades out of her bracelets and begun attacking Kyoshi Warrior style with crystal blades shaped like fans. The other one begun taking materials out of her bag and started putting them together into a steel rod with certain clear objects placed in them.

"Fear true power Avatar," she laughed as she fired a beam of light from the staff. Rox fell back as a hole blew in him.

"What was that," he yelled as she cackled. A whip of water wrapped around her weapon and swung it away from her. She turned around to see her next opponent as a ball of fire hit her in the face and lightning struck the goth girl. The two of them fell back and ran off as soon as they recovered angered by the interference.

"You couldn't even beat the disciples," the fire bender girl face palmed as she walked over.

"Hey, he beat the weird glowing eyes guy," Fendo pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I've never seen a weapon like her's before," Rox muttered.

"Rox hold still," Fendo yelled as he begun healing the hole in his waist with water bending. "This is one deep hole, it went all the way through."

"Vixen had created weapons that she can use for what she calls perfect fire bending," she pointed out. "Sonya found an ancient Kyoshi warrior scroll and applied it to her fighting style with crystal blades and she is also familiar with chi blocking, so you might want to be weary of that," she pointed out.

"Who is she anyway," Fendo asked. "Is she a part of team Avatar?" "Can I join two?"

"I never agreed to be an Avatar," Rox muttered.

"You don't get a choice, this world needs the Avatar now more than ever," the girl responded with hostility. "Sure kid, you can join our Team if it's alright with your parents," she smiled.

"I don't have parents, like Rox I'm an orphan," Fendo responded. "I never knew my parents though... so sweet I'm a part of the team," he grinned. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Zaki," she replied. "I come in piece Avatar in hope of helping you learn fire bending."

"I don't want to be Avatar of anything," he yelled.

"You have no choice," she yelled back. "If you don't, the world will spiral into chaos and darkness shall consume spirits and people alike."

"I didn't ask for this," he shouted.

"The Avatar must fulfill his or her duties for the world, like it or not," she yelled. "I will drag you all the way to your destiny if I must, but I will not allow the Avatar to ignore his duties, because he doesn't feel like it! Now your coming with me or, or... or nothing, I'm not letting you have another option," she yelled. Rox starred at her angrily. His breath felt hot, because he wanted to burst her into flames by yelling, but something inside him told him that was the wring choice.

"I may be the Avatar, but I am not leaving my home," he growled before turning away. A bolt of lightning struck him in the back sending him to the ground.

"What the hell," Fendo yelled before running to his friend.

"Pick him up and follow me, there is an air ship not to far from here," she grumbled.

"We can't kidnap him," Fendo yelled.

"Either you bring him to the airship and come along or he dies in his struggle with me as his medical carer," she shot back.

Fendo begun to heal the wound as best as he could and put a little more work in the injury caused by the light beam until he was satisfied. "Take him with you, I know the world needs to be saved, but I wont kidnap my best friend," Fendo mumbled. She nodded and picked up Rox and carried him off. "Wait, once he's ready for water bending, take him here to learn it," Fendo shouted before throwing a note pad to her.

"This isn't a water bender of south or north, we need the best for him you realize," she reminded.

"I know he's not the best water bender in the world, but he is the best water bender for Rox," he shouted back to her.

"Fine, I will allow him this," she sighed. Nick smiled and left still some what ashamed for what he is letting happen to his friend."Forgive me Avatar, but you must learn all four elements," she presumed. "I won't let you get away from your destiny!"


	4. Chapter 4 Escape Fait

**Neb: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Rox: We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Rox woke up in a room with steel walls, but it looked more like a fancy hotel room rather than a prison. The bed was soft and has a nice extra cushion over the mattress. He removed a red blanket that laid over him. "Where am I," he grunted.  
He looked around the room seeing fire nation curtains around the room, but he wasn't concerned about that. The curtains that fire nation traditionalists use are crafted to match phoenix King flags. "A fire nation ship? She didn't just kidnap me," he shouted. Rox ran out of his room and headed down the hall way where two guards were walking down.

"Ah, your up avatar," one of them greeted before Rox kicked him in the head sending him in a wall.

"Hey," the other guard yelled as he shot several waves of fire at the avatar. Rox jumped in the air dodging the fire and slammed his feet into the fire bender's head sending him into a wall.

"I don't need earth to take out you guys," Rox laughed as he ran down the hall way of the air ship. He took a left and slammed his foot in the next guy around the corner and then fell back as lightning blasted him.

"Stop fighting us Avatar, we are on your side," the man who fired lightning shouted. Rox flipped up back to his feet and sent a wave of fire out of his foot.

"I'm not the damn Avatar," he yelled before an old man wearing white robes flipped up and hit him several times around the spine.

"Chi blocked," the man announced.

"Thank the spirits," one of the guards sighed.

"Yea, way to give him what's coming," the other guard grinned.

"Why can't I bend anymore, and why is my body frozen," Rox yelled.

"Because your fire bending was a nuisance and apparently you don't need bending to be a threat, what was that fighting style anyway, I've never seen an earth bender do that before," the old man yelled. "I don't know, it felt natural," Rox growled. "One of his previous lives, must know how to fight like that," one of the guards reasoned. "Possible, he has connection with Korra and up from the Avatar chain, the others have had weaker connections to his predecessor Avatar Mya of the water tribe," the old man assumed. "How many does he have connection with. Lets see here, we have Korra, Turroph, Miko, Tenpho, Mya, and then him," The old man smiled. "I shall prepare inscense for his inner journey then." The old man walked off as the guards picked him up and carried him by the firebender who was shaking her head as if annoyed. (She was)

"I can't believe you tried to break out of here, are you stupid, do you want the world covered in darkness," she ranted.

"Shut up, I didn't ask for this," he yelled.

"I don't care what you want, but what the world needs is you," she yelled back. She sighed and signaled the guards to send him back to his room, I'll send for Bako when he is ready to begin the mind training," Zaki sighed.

"Wait! What mind training! Answer Me!" When Rox was brought back to his room he was placed on his bed by the guards roughly by one of them who was holding a grudge and gently by the other.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure about this Bako," Zaki started before she was silenced with a wave of a hand.

"Trust me Zaki, I know what I am doing, you were right to capture him, because he was more of a danger to everyone with conflicting feelings inside his heart, once he has come to terms with himself he can be the Avatar this planet needs," Bako assured. Zaki bowed and walked to the door before the old man spoke up again. "If he doesn't however, let's hope that the air nomads will be of better help. Take him to my spiritual guidance room in twelve minuets." Zaki bowed once more and then left to find Rox.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rox could finally move his body freely and bend, but he wasn't going to screw this up this time. Ok, so this is a metal air ship that even if I find a way out, I'll be falling, so I need to be patient and escape when we are on foot," Rox decided. Rox got up from his bed and studied the area once again. Their were portraits of fire benders with on that he recognized as Zaki, but as a kid. "She put me in her room," Rox gawked before the door slammed open.

"Alright Avatar, we have business to discuss," she proclaimed. "I want the world to be normal and you want to be normal, but I can send you down the proper guidance through your past lives," she explained. Rox didn't like where this was headed, but he had no choice, but to listen. "I'll cut you a deal however, if you go through our process and still feel like leaving, then we will land immediately and we'll let you leave, got it," she decided. Rox sighed and then nodded.

"Fine, I'll talk to my past lives, but it ends after that," Rox warned.

"I have a strong feeling you'll change your mind," she replied smugly.


	5. Chapter 5 Deep Inside

**Neb: Well my next chapter is here and I would like to thank ****Dave and Bob****, that is one person by the way not two, for giving me constructive criticism for my story. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra, I am simply making a new Avatar to bring out the wonders of adventure like they have!**

**Aang: Review to your heart's content!**

**Korra: We hope you enjoy the story!**

Rox sat down in front of the old man starring at him intently. Trying to figure him out. He was in a stone room that had a waterfall, moss, grass and spirits in it. They all danced around happily as the old man starred right back at Rox. Bako grinned at him and then told him to get in full lotis position with his legs crossed and his hands touching one another right below his chest knuckle to knuckle. "I will now send you into your own mind where you meet your past lives, you will meet all of them starting with Mya and ending with Korra and you will learn why you must fight," Bako explained as he poured a cup of hot bubble tea. He smiled again and offered some tea which Rox refused. Rox starred intently at the man wondering which tribe he is from. He could shut off his bending which is kind of strange. His close said he is from fire tribe. He's long and skinny, so he doesn't eat much. His white beard goes down to his stomach and he doesn't have that many wrinkles compared to the average old person.

"Why don't you tell me why I've been kidnapped," Rox grunted.

"You've met two of the reasons," Bako replied. "Tinfo of the air tribe and Kranos of water are two children born to fight the avatar. Vatu the spirit of darkness was fed up with always loosing to the avatar, because of his lack of elements when he reincarnates, so he planted his dark seed in the mind of four benders, so they may reincarnate and attempt to break the balance, alone you stood a chance against them, but together they are stronger than ever, they preffer having their minions fight though as you've seen from Kranos who sent an earth bender and a fire bender with... unique talents at you. I wish I could tell you more, but my friends and I have only met the two children of darkness and not all four. At first we thought that Kranos's minions were the other two, but I did a test on them when we had them captured for a little while, it showed me no dark spirit traits."

"How did they get loose," Rox wondered.

"Kranos eventually ambushed us at night and gave them their favorite weapons, then the three of them were taking down every White Lotis member on site," Bako explained. "I left the morning before, for some business at the northern air temple, so I missed the fight, but I probably would have been defeated like everyone else. Is their anything else Avatar or do you wish to take in the scenary, before you reach the brightest and darkest parts of your mind?"

"I'm fine, lets move on," Rox decided impatiently. Bako nodded and then put the both of his hands on the sides of Rox's head.

"Breathe and relax my friend," Bako persisted. "You will be a part of your destiny and you will see why the Avatar is needed..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everything was dark. Rox could make out shadows in the distance all with glowing eyes and two of them with tattoos glowing. One was air bender tattoos and the other one was a tattoo of an eye on the other shadow's forehead. It was cold their as well, but that was strange, because you would think you would be warm within your own mind or at least feel nothing. "Why do you block yourself child," one of the shadows asked in a matriarch high and mighty sort of voice, feminine.

"I know it is you Avatar Mia, so show yourself," Rox shouted.

The shadow stepped closer and light appeared as the other shadows vanished. "I will explain to you my life and how I was raised to be the Avatar, and I will tell you how Vatu became fed up with loosing," she smiled. She wasn't too old, because she looked like she was about twenty nine. She dressed like a Northern water tribe member. "Avatar Rox, will you accompany me down memory lane," she asked. "It's why I'm here," Rox explained. The two of them looked towards a light up ahead seeing a little girl play with a little boy in a sand box with toy bulldozers and dolls. "It starts with my brother and I."


	6. Chapter 6 Fear's Creation

**Neb: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra! Also sorry for the long wait, I'm in college and homework is piling.  
**

**Aang: Review to your hearts content!**

**Korra: We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It was dark and gritty. Storms were everywhere destroying cities and spirits were all rampaging. A young girl dressed like she was from the northern water tribe was running through the storms forming a giant bubble around herself. Her skin was darkened and her eyes were coco brown. Her hair was combed back neatly and she wore a necklace of a bison on it. She was twelve and clearly frightened, but Rox could see the desire to move forward in her eyes as well. It was the same desire he had when he chased down the two children of darkness. "I-I will not run Kamu, show yourself you coward," she yelled. A man wearing long black robes flew down from the sky and grinned at her. He was in his twenties and he was bald. His eyes glowed red and a black aura surrounded him.

"Mya, shouldn't you be at home being protected by your mommy," he grinned.

"I've come to stop you, I don't care what happens to me, so long as I die protecting the world from you," Mya yelled.

"I am the Dark Avatar, you will fear me, I am your nightmare, what you can't stop, the pain of your existence and all Avatars after you." Rox could see the girl was trembling, she really was afraid, but the look in her eyes showed that she was willing to fight that fear, and that made Rox smile.

"You seemed pleased young Avatar," older Mya stated. Rox was startled by her, but quickly regained his composure.

"I-I just think it's great that the kid is standing up for herself, and I wish I did the same when I was your age," Rox sighed.

"Young Avatar, the world is made up of misfortunes, but it is how we choose to deal with them that allows us to prosper, I fought Kamu, though I was afraid and small, but in the end cause I dealt with my fear, I conquered it with my love of my family and will to protect them. If you let your fear control you, then you are no different then the Dark Avatars who allow Vaatu to plague their minds."

"Plague their minds," Rox repeated. "You mean they aren't willingly hurting people."

"It was to late when I've come to realize this, but no human being wants to cause harm to another, they allow their fear to change them into the monsters you see before you. Young Avatar, I bare burden of killing my enemy when I should have spared him." Kamu fell to the ground and grabbed his arm in pain.

"How has an insolent brat like yourself learned Lava bending," he spat. Lava poured around Mya as her eyes glowed blue. He tried to get up, but she moved her hands in water bending motion and forced him to fall hard on the ground. "Blood bending, you really are going far to win this," he growled. She fourced him back is upright position and walked closer to him.

"I will protect my loved ones from you Kamu, I swear," she yelled as he grabbed his forehead and positioned her hands so her and in a strange position that looked familiar to Rox.

Kamu's eyes started raging as his body started glowing black. "Your taking my bending, you stupid child, I am the Avatar of Vaatu, he is the soul that charges my power not my bending, I will still haunt you and kill your family without my powers, I am the darkness that will haunt your life forever!" Mya trembled as she heard this and the blackness started to consume her body. "No! I won't let this happen," she yelled as her blue light forced it's way back on to him, I won't let you win, I want you to disappear forever," she yelled. With that Kamu's eyes turned blank white and he turned to ash. Whatever she did, he was dead, no longer will he torture her family, but this made her feel uneasy. She had no Idea she had the power to make others disappear, but she did.

"That is the burden I bare, the burden of ending the Dark Avatar, but spreading his seeds, so more will come. Vaatu had planned on me finally killing his host, so he could release his energy to make his children possess the world and brake balance."

"Slow down, where did he learn to do that," Rox shouted.

"I don't know, but I killed the Dark Avatar while in Avatar state and ... my time is up, you will learn more from my predecessor. Young Avatar, please don't let balance be destroyed, I have worked so hard to make it and I would hate to be responsible for it ending as well..."

"Wait don't leave! I have more questions," Rox shouted as the area around him went black except for a single light in front of him.

"Hello young Avatar."


End file.
